Sorry Forever
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Kyria, FemNaru, has had enough. She has a seal taken off of her and it allows her to be a girl again. Her two Zanpakuto agree with her and allow her to be seen with them finally. What will happen when the Kami-no-Akai-Yuki takes the Ninja world by a storm? Rated M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Forever

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I know that I have another story I've been working on but after reading a story an idea came to mind.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: So I'm a girl in this one?**

**Artemis: I'm so sorry Naru-chan but it works best with the story.**

**Naruto: It's okay Artemis-chan.**

**Sakura: You bitch! *tries to hit Artemis***

**Artemis: *hides behind Sasuke***

**Sakura: *freezes***

**Artemis: *smirking* How unyouthful of you **_**Sakura-chan**_**!**

**Lee: *appears out of nowhere and drags Sakura away yelling about Youth!***

**Artemis: I'm evil. *grins***

**Naruto: *sighs* Artemis-no-Subaku owns nothing but the names and oc's. **

**Artemis: Say hello to my FemNaru Kyria! **

**Warnings: FemNaru, FemNaru is Gaara's adopted sister, Protective Gaara/OOC Gaara, 4****th**** bashing and Sakura bashing, Bleach Crossover **

~~~~~I'm a line~~~~~

Chapter 1: Naruto's a girl!?

-Kyria-

I walked out of my apartment in my boy henge placed by the Third Hokage. I hated the short blonde hair so much because it reminded me of my _father_ and it makes me want to puke. The Third understood why I hated the man so much though. He could have chosen any orphan but he chose me his own daughter. I picked at the arm of my horrid orange jumpsuit in disgust thinking of my _father_. I may pity my father for having to use me but he's the one who made my life a hell. Kyuubi has been more of a father to me than anyone else in this village. He was the one who unlocked my bloodline for me that was locked away by the Fourth when I was born. I sighed feeling all of the glares the villagers sent my way and my hand twitched to reach for one of my two Zanpakutō but stopped when I remembered that it was back in my apartment.

"Naruto!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned and smiled seeing Hinata and Kiba. I waved her and him over to me happily.

"Hey you two!" I said happily.

"So how soon?" Kiba asked.

"Before we start the first exam." I answered.

These two and Hinata's cousin, Neji, are the only ones that know I'm a girl. They saw me one day after they knocked on my door and I had released my henge. Neji had been with them because he had been Hinata's escort for the day. I giggled thinking about that little accident because I had only been clad in a towel. It was amusing to see both Neji and Kiba be blown back by nose bleeds.

"What are you giggling about?" Kiba asked.

"The day you guys found out about me." I said and enjoyed watching Kiba blush.

Hinata giggled covering her mouth with one dainty hand. I smiled at them as we turned different ways on the road and I went to the bridge to meet up with the rest of Team 7. I came upon Sakura asking Sasuke out and sighed softly.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke-teme!" I yelled inwardly seething.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura hit me over my head and I whined softly making Kyuubi Otou-Sama growl. I whined to him and he wrapped one of his tails around me trying to comfort me. I snuggled into his fur happily in my mind and was startled into reality when Kakashi-sensei shunshined onto the rail of the bridge. I looked at him blankly as he handed us some forms.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched.

"Maa maa I nominated you three for the Chunin exams so if you want to participate fill these out." he said then turned to me. "The Third wishes to see you. He said "(1) The Kami-no-Akai-Yuki needs to be resurrected" whatever that means."

My eyes widened and I nodded. I shunshined away in a swirl of snow and ice not worrying about hiding my skills anymore.

-Kakashi-

My single eye widened as did my other student's eyes. They looked at each other in shock as I watched the snow and ice float innocently to the ground. My eye narrowed wondering how he knows to use the Shunshin-no-jutsu but not in the form of leaves. I looked to my other students and eye smiled.

"Make sure all three of you show up together tomorrow." I said and left them hearing Sakura ask out Sasuke again.

-Kyria-

I shunshined into the Third's office and stared at him blankly. I sighed and nodded to him.

"Turn around and take off your jacket." he said and I turned around unzipping my jacket.

I let it fall to the floor and was left in the mesh t-shirt underneath. Jiji lifted the back of my shirt and placed his cold hands on my back. I shivered slightly at the feel of Jiji's hands on my back over the seal henge. I nodded and clenched my jaw tight. Jiji's chakra spread through the seal and a silent scream escaped me. I felt my hair grow and knew instantly that it turned red. I felt my pants get loose and almost fall off. I grabbed them and growled running a hand through my waist length red hair. I sat on the floor a little off balance considering that I now had a chest to worry about throwing into my weight. It also meant that I was going to have to re-find my equilibrium when I walked and ran. I looked up at Jiji happily and smiled softly at him. Not one of those shit-eating grins that I had to fake but a real one that I knew made Jiji's day.

"Thank you Jiji." I said happily.

Kakashi-sensei shunshined into the office and stared at me sitting on the floor. I stared up at him blankly as he blinked in shock.

"Hokage-sama who is this?" he questioned.

"This is your student Kakashi." Jiji said.

"No she's not. I have two male students and one female student." Kakashi said.

"Wow you moron. I was born a female and have been hiding under a henge my whole life." I dead panned.

"What the hell!" Sensei yelled.

I snickered and gathered my hair and pulled it over my shoulder. I braided it and grabbed my orange jacket. I stood up and pulled my jacket on zipping it over top of my mesh shirt. I waked out of the office and smiled at the secretary. All of the secretaries know that I'm a girl so they all know I'm the jinchuuriki but they always smile at me. I henged my clothes and whiskers to look like a normal kunoichi and shunshined to a shop to find normal clothes and to get rid of my orange jumpsuit. I looked at Ten Ten and smirked at her in amusement. I walked over to a couple of racks and saw what I was looking for. I pulled off a fishnet shirt and black tank top and black cargo pants with a lot of pockets on them. I heard voices and looked up to see Ino and Sakura walking to my shock.

"Man Ino Naruto just doesn't give up." Sakura said and I froze.

"I don't even feel sorry for you Sakura." Ino sighed.

I walked up to the counter and layed my purchases down pulling out my wallet. I smiled at Ten Ten in thanks as she put my things in a bag. I walked out but stopped when Ino said my boy name.

"Naruto is a good guy Sakura." Ino said in shock.

"Whatever Ino. He's just a nuisance to Sasuke-kun and I." Sakura said scowling.

"Just so you two know you shouldn't talk about people like you know who they truly are." I growled walking past them.

They stopped and looked at me in shock as I walked out of the shop. I shunshined home and smiled to myself glad to see that my two Zanpakutō were alright. I walked into my room and sat on my bed waiting on the Anbu that was going to bring my key to my mother and father's home. I placed Hyōrinmaru on my back and Senbonzakoura on my left hip. The Anbu knocked on my window and I stood up noticing that the Anbu was wearing a cat's mask. I nodded and walked over to the window. The Anbu grabbed my shoulder and shunshined back to Jiji's office. I looked at Jiji when we got to his office. I looked at Jiji and was a little surprised to see all of the Rookie 12's sensei's. The Anbu nodded to Jiji and shunshined out of the office in a swirl of leaves. I walked over to Jiji ignoring the curious stares I got and sat in his lap. There were shocked gasps from the teachers and I giggled looking up at Jiji. He sighed and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay Gaki don't you think you should tell them who you are." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Anko-nee-chan!" I yelled and tackled her into a hug.

"Gaki." she said warmly making Kurenai gasp in shock.

I pulled back and scowled when Anko rubbed the top of my head. I sighed and walked back over to Jiji's side and looked at the teachers.

"Hey ya'll the names Kyria Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." I said and bowed.

I waited for a couple of seconds and was pleased at the results of my proclamation. There were shocked yells and widened eyes. I looked at our teachers smugly as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I heard Jiji cough to cover a laugh as I sighed looking at them tiredly in amusement that wasn't lost to them. I walked over to them and whistled making them all stop and hold their ears in pain. I giggled and walked back over to Jiji sitting down in his lap.

"So the Chunin exams are coming up have all the participants' sheets been turned in?" Jiji asked.

The teachers all nodded but Kakashi-sensei. Jiji looked at him questioningly and Kakashi-sensei glared at me in answer. I held up my paper and handed it to Jiji smirking smugly at Kakashi-sensei. He growled and reached for a kunai and that had Anko and Kurenai grabbing his arms snarling at him. Gai-sensei had moved to my side and Asuma-sensei on the other side of Jiji ready to fight Kakashi. Asuma smiled down at me and ruffled the top of my head. I growled at him and tried to fix my hair as an Anbu shunshined into the room and grabbed Kakashi-sensei then shunshined back out glaring, I do believe, at him in anger. I looked at all the sensei in thanks as Iruka walked into the office. Iruka stared at me in confusion as I stood up from Jiji's lap. Iruka's eyes widened when he saw the color of my eyes and the jumpsuit I was wearing.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." I said smoothly.

He looked at me bewildered and studied me.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"You were my teacher Iruka." I said. "Oh wait you've never seen me in this form duh. Henge."

In my place was my male form and then I changed back watching Iruka-sensei cautiously. He sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. I giggled at him as he stared at me and nodded my head telling him it was the truth.

"Hey…" he started.

"Kyria." I sighed.

"Well Kyria are you going to change your clothes?" he asked.

"I was before I was called here." I sighed.

Jiji smiled sheepishly and whined "They needed to know Kyria!"

"Whatever Jiji." I sighed… again.

I turned toward the window and opened it. I shunshined out and reappeared in my room in a swirl of ice and snow. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my clothes then pulled them on. I turned towards the door with one thought in mind strapping my swords in their respective places on my body. '_Meet the true me mother fuckers_'.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: That's all folks.**

**Sasuke: Finally.**

**Gaara: Shut up teme.**

**Abi: you two are stupid.**

**Artemis: Thanks you know it sista!**

**Jenna: I agree with you girls.**

**Artemis: And that's my other sister folks…. Bye! R&R!**

Crimson Moon Demon

Till Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys!**

**Sasuke: Who will Naruto show first?**

**Artemis: Well she'll go to her friends first.**

**Sasuke: Then who?**

**Artemis: ****Himitsu****.**

**Sasuke: *grunts***

**Artemis: *sighs* I own nothing. Oh and to say this it is HakuxNaruxSasuke and Haku and Zabuza are both alive! I forgot to say that last chapter sorry everyone.**

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Kyria-

Hyōrinmaru growled in my head as I walked down the street to meet with my teammates at our usual spot. Tenzo appeared out of the crowd at my side as we walked to the bridge. I grabbed his hand and tugged on it. He looked down at me curiously and I smiled up at him.

"Hi Tenzo-nii-sama." I whispered.

He smirked down at me and I let go of his hand as people turned to stare at us. My long blood red hair floated in the wind and I could see that people thought that my okaa-sama was a live again. _May you rest in peace Kushina _Kyuubi-otou-sama thought. I nodded in agreement causing people to stare at me. Tenzo-nii-sama looked down at me and saw the tell-tale signs of me talking to Kyuubi. He nodded slightly and layed a hand on my shoulder then shunshined us to our meeting spot.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Tell Sasuke not to murder Sakura and Sakura not to bother Sasuke." I sighed as we got closer to my teams meeting spot.

Tenzo-nii-sama nodded and I shunshined to team 8's meeting spot. Kiba sniffed the air and grinned happily and Hinata-chan activated her byakugan.

"Kyria-chan!" Hinata-chan yelled.

I sauntered over to them as Neji rushed over to us. I giggled at his wide eyed expression then an actual grin spread across his face. He rushed over to where I was standing with Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan and picked me up twirling me around. I laughed happily as Neji settled me down on the ground and the other two hugged me tightly.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I said.

"Kyria-chan I'm glad." Kiba-kun said nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Hey Kiba-kun." I said patting his unruly brown locks.

"Kyria-chan." Hinata said snuggling into my side.

I giggled softly and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hi Hinata-chan." I whispered.

Neji sat down and we all sat next to him. I sat in his lap and Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun were at our sides. Neji ran his fingers through my hair and a soft purring escaped my throat as Kurenai and Gai both shunshined to us worry etched deep into their features. I giggled softly and pointed at them and my friends laughed.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei." I said.

"Hello Kurenai/Gai-sensei." my friends said in unison.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing causing the teachers to look at us in shock. I stood up from Neji's lap and sighed unhappily. Neji, Hinata and Kiba all looked at me understandingly and hugged me comfortingly. They are the only ones who know about my feelings for Sasuke and know that I have an arranged marriage with him. I looked around cautiously then shunshined away from the scene.

-Gai-

Seeing Neji laugh was a great thing but the look of anger that took over his features when Kyria-chan got up with a sad expression on her face sent shivers down my spine. I was glad to see him even giving someone a hug and the fact that it was the Kyuubi container topped the cake.

-Kurenai-

"Okay here's your word of advice keep together on this." I said.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino all nodded as Neji and Gai left in a shunshin. I sighed as my team all left for the academy for the exams.

-Kyria-

I got to our meeting place and looked longingly at Sasuke from a distance. Tenzo looked up at me and motioned me over. I held up one finger then pointed at Sakura.

"Where the hell is Naruto-baka at?" Sakura yelled.

I sighed and walked over to them noticing Sasuke's eyes roam over my outfit. My swords handles gleamed in the sun as I walked over to Tenzo. I felt their eyes zero in on the leaf headband on my left bicep and chuckled softly.

"Yamato I think introductions are in order." I said.

Tenzo nodded and smirked at Sasuke and Sakura. I giggled and pulled my hair back over my shoulder letting it fall in waves of blood red stark against the black of my clothes.

"My name is Yamato and I will be your new sensei." Tenzo said.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked over at me questioningly.

"Wow you guys I thought you would still recognize me even in my true gender." I sighed then pointed at my whisker birth marks.

Their eyes widened as they zeroed in my whiskers that stood out plain as day against my now pale skin. I smirked at them and bowed a little.

"My name is Kyria Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet you two in my true form." I giggled.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the name registered in his head. He walked slowly over to me and I took a step back warily. Sakura growled at me then tried to hit me. I fell back in a smooth bend as the fist flew over me. I kicked up and caught Sakura in her chin sending her flying over me. I landed and stood up a small smile on my face.

"Ky-chan is that you?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded and small tears welled up in my eyes. I hurried over to Sasuke and hugged him feeling him stiffen for a second. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to him. I smiled against his neck happily then pulled back hearing Sakura standing up.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

I sighed and walked over to her.

"Shut up so we can get to our exams." I said.

She shut her mouth at the glare from Sasuke that had me smirking. We walked away with Tenzo smirking behind us. We walked and I heard a scuffle from the side. I turn and ran down the alley way and saw two sand ninja and scowled. The male held Konohamaru by his scarf and the female was smirking at him. I grabbed a kunai out of the pouch on my left thigh drawing Sasuke's attention there. I ran towards them and disappeared behind the male.

"Drop him." I said my kunai poised at his neck.

The male froze and Konohamaru slipped out of the male's grasp and ran hiding behind Sasuke-kun. I heard someone shunshin onto the tree near us and smirked a little.

"I hope you realize that the boy you were holding was the Hokage's grandson and my adopted brother." I growled lowly.

The male broke out into a cold sweat and I pulled my kunai away then shunshined back to my teammates' sides. Konohamaru went in front of me as the male from the tree shunshined down.

"I'm disappointed in you Kankuro you could have just started a war." the male said.

"Now now Gaara." the female said.

Gaara glanced at the female and said "And you could have stopped him Temari."

Gaara turned to us and bowed.

"I'm sorry about my siblings and how they acted to the Hokage's grandson." Gaara said.

"It's okay as long as they don't do it again." I said placing a comforting hand on Kono-kun's shoulder.

I put my kunai back into its holster getting Sasuke's and Kankuro's attention. They followed my hand as I slipped it back in to the pouch. My cargo pants swished around my ankles as I turned my back on the sand ninja until Sakura just had to open her mouth.

"Why are you even here?" she demanded.

I sighed saying "They're here for the Chunin exams just like we are taking them Haruno."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at me as I crouched in front of Kono-kun. I took off his hat and ruffled his hair. I snickered as he gave me a small glare but then leaned up into my hand.

"What are your names?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Kyria Uzumaki and this is Konohamaru Uzumaki-Sarutobi." I said. "Sasuke Uchiha is to my left and the pink haired bitch is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura squealed indignantly as we all snickered at her expense. I stood up and put Konohamaru's hat back on his head and looked at the siblings. I watched him ran off to his friends a soft look entering my eyes.

"We could show you where the exams are were on the way there ourselves." I said and Gaara nodded.

Gaara and I took point leading the way as Sasuke and Sakura talked behind us.

"So Mister 1 how is the crazy tanuki?" I asked.

Gaara looked at me in shock then asked "Which one?"

"Fox." was all I answered.

He nodded slightly then his eyes widened and he stared at me shocked.

"You're Miss 9?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded in amusement watching his eyes grow wider. I snickered as the people behind us stared. Sasuke and Sakura were confused and Temari and Kankuro in fear. Gaara smirked and leaned toward me.

"That was amusing." he whispered.

I nodded in amusement as we walked into the academy. I noticed Neji-kun and Ten Ten with their weird teammate Lee. I nodded to Neji and he grabbed his teammates dragging them upstairs. I pulled mine along with me making sure Sasuke kept his mouth shut with one good glare. We were met by Tenzo and Gaara's sensei.

"Good all of you are here." Tenzo said.

I looked at him emotionlessly and nodded as did Gaara to his sensei.

"Will you please move sand-sensei?" I asked.

He nodded a little shocked at the politeness of my tone.

-Baki-

I looked at the little leaf genin in shock. Not many genin had respect for their elders but this one held a lot for her elders. She even has Gaara calm enough that his blood lust isn't even noticeable. Could she be the jinchuuriki of this village? She seemed to know my thoughts just by looking at me.

"Yes I am." she said.

I looked at her in shock and held up one hand questioningly. She shook her head in the negative and held up 9 fingers. I gulped and looked at her a little scared until she gave me a dazzling smile that had her male teammate glaring at me. I took a step back at the intensity of it in shock.

"Sasuke stop that." she scolded hitting his head.

I heard the boy grumble but he stopped and she smiled at him. He sighed and walked into the room behind us as did the other kids. I saw Gaara glare at me warningly and was shocked by it. He walked in and walked up to the little girl's side to his sibling's horror. I eyed Temari and felt the glare of many Kunoichi in the room then shunshined away.

-Kyria-

"Sasuke-kun!" someone squealed and latched herself onto my fiancée.

I growled and Gaara looked at me then grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb over the back of it soothingly. I smiled at him thankfully then pulled my hand back. I looked over and saw all of the rookie's and smirked.

"Yo Kyria-chan!" Kiba-kun yelled.

"Kiba-kun." I said warmly catching a lot of people's attention.

A silver haired male walked over to us and I snarled smelling snake all over him. Senbonzakoura and Hyōrinmaru both glared at him in my head warning me to be careful around him. I gave a small nod and stared the male down. He gulped slightly and Gaara glared at him from my side. I licked my fangs that were slightly longer than normal humans because of my being a jinchuuriki. I snickered at the alarmed look that crossed his face at the movement. Gaara smirked and Sasuke glared at him moving protectively closer to me. I smiled at Sasuke then drew Hyōrinmaru from his sheath across my back drawing a lot people's attention to my two swords. Sasuke moved back slightly as I edged him with my sword. Gaara stared at my sword in wonder and curiosity.

"I don't care if you are a fellow leaf genin stay away from my group." I snarled.

The boy backed away slightly in shock. I snickered at the alarm on his face that had Gaara's blood lust rising and I covered him with my calming aura. Gaara sighed thankfully and when I looked at him with murder in my eyes, that had most genin backing away, Gaara smirked. A shunshin at the front of the classroom caught my attention and I smirked seeing Ibiki.

"All right maggots *insert my snicker here* down in your assigned seats." he bellowed.

Everyone rushed to their seats and funnily mine was next to Hinata-chan's. I looked around noticing a few chunins' in the room hearing Ibiki say that we couldn't cheat or we would be disqualified. I smirked as he said a few more things.

-Ibiki-

"Okay maggots you get it." I asked.

There were some yes sirs and one "Okay big Brother Ibiki."

I sighed knowing exactly who it was. Everyone including her looked around for who said it. I smirked and looked at her.

"Nice one Gaki." I said.

She smirked back at me in amusement as they all stopped looking around.

"Start." I bellowed.

-Kyria-

I closed my eyes and made a quick shadow clone then henged it into an insect making it fly over to one of the chunins in the room. They were already done so I copied their answers after my shadow clone poofed. I smirked and turned my paper over after writing a note at the bottom of my paper. I layed my head down on my arms and took a small nap.

-Sasuke-

So the trick was to cheat huh I thought. I activated my sharingan and copied the kid's answers in front of me. I turned my paper over and looked around and saw that Kyria was done. She had her head down like Shikamaru who was also done. I sat down and closed one eye keeping the othre open to watch out for any ill movement against any of my teammates. I saw Kryia twitch and looked directly at her. I saw a binding jutsu being place on her and blew a small flame at her causing her to sit up straight and breaking it on her own. I sighed in relief and looked around for the jutsu user. I saw a boy with a scowl on his face and smirked. I made a small fireball jutsu and when the instructor wasn't ,convieniently, looking at the kid I blew the fireball at his paper burning it to ash. Everyone including my slef looked around for the castor as I tried to fight off the smirk that threatened my lips.

"All right maggots times up!" Ibiki bellowed. "Time for the tenth question are you ready for it?"

*insert Ibiki's rant right about here and now to Anko's entrance XD*

-Kyria-

I looked over at the window and saw the incoming smoke bomb and smirked. I signaled Sasuke and Gaara not to do anything and they both nodded. The window busted open and Anko-nee-chan came out of the smoke bomb. The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi banner spread across behind her. I giggled as she scanned for me and when she did she turned to Ibiki.

"Come on 81 genin passed! You're losing your touch Ibiki." Anko chirped then she sprung.

In a matter of seconds I found myself immersed in a bountiful chest and sighed. I pulled back trying to breathe only for Anko-nee-chan to pull me back to her chest. I sighed and shunshined away from her and to Gaara's side watching amused as she pouted.

"Imouto-chan!" she whined.

"Yes nee-sama?" I asked calmly as she pouted.

"Ibiki Kyria-chan won't let me hug her!" Anko-nee whined to Ibiki.

I sighed and shook my head amused as many genin sweat dropped at the grown woman pouting and whining like a two year old.

"Now Anko I wouldn't want to be caught there for too long either." Ibiki said.

"Even though it's your favorite place?" I asked innocently getting many dropped jaws.

This made me think of back at the bridge where I saved both Haku and Zabuza from being killed. Speaking of Haku I looked around and smiled when I saw him sitting in the back of the room and gave him a small wave. He waved back and turned to watch my brother and sister amused. My sister and brother were staring at me slack jawed as I smirked at them. I heard Gaara chuckle softly at my side.

"How… how do you know that?" Ibiki stuttered.

I smirked and looked at him expectantly.

"When I live next to Anko I'm bound to hear you two." I said bluntly causing many blushes around the room.

Anko and Ibiki stared at me then cleared their throats.

"Okay Gaki's meet me at the Forest of Death in two hours." Anko said and shunshined away embarrassed.

"You owe me 500 yen Jiji." I muttered.

*Skip to forest of death and Orochimaru attacking them*

"Sasuke watch out!" I yelled and unsheathed Senbonzakoura. "Scatter: Senbonzakoura!"

Millions of cherry blossoms surrounded me much to everyone's shock. I jumped in front of Sasuke cutting Orochimaru's neck with my cherry blossoms smirking when blood spurted from his neck. Orochimaru stared at the cherry blossoms in shock as he held a hand up to his neck to staunch the bleeding. I smirked, blood lust rolling off me in waves directed at Orochimaru. I saw his knees buckle under it feeling Sasuke's and Sakura's confusion.

"The special ability of Senbonzakoura is being able to turn into many small cherry blossoms that are actually my blade. They can create a thousand cuts in a second if I so wish it." I said watching Orochimaru hold his neck in pain.

I called back Senbonzakoura and pulled Hyōrinmaru out of his sheath on my back. I saw Orochimaru's eyes widen scared.

"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyōrinmaru." I chanted.

I swung my blade and a dragon of ice flew from the tip of my blade freezing Orochimaru where he was kneeling. I placed Hyōrinmaru back in his sheath and listened to the ice shatter. I smirked and picked up the heaven scroll that we needed and shunshined us to the tower in the center of the forest. I saw Gaara and waved to him. He smirked at me as we all walked in. I rolled out our two scrolls and watched amused as Iruka-sensei appeared in front of us. He stared at us in shock as I sat on the floor yawning.

"Well I'm a little surprised that you all made it here that quick." Iruka-sensei said after clearing his throat.

"So where can we stay after this? I need some sleep and I mean some serious sleep. Using both my Zanpakutō consecutively takes a lot out of me." I said yawning.

Iruka-sensei and my teammates both stared at me and I stared blankly right back at them.

"So that's what those swords are called." Sasuke murmured.

I nodded and yawned again my eyes closing tiredly. I couldn't take it anymore so I just layed back and passed out on the floor.

-Iruka-

I stared at the sleeping red head on the floor blankly for a few seconds as Sasuke picked her up easily. He cradled her in his arms and looked at me expectantly. I motioned for them to follow me and led them up to team 7's room. I watched Sasuke move the covers with one hand difficultly then easily lay Kyria down so she could sleep. I smiled softly knowing that he didn't know about the arranged marriage between the two of them or the fact that Haku wants to ask her out. I heard a knock at the door and turned to it. I opened it and was a little surprised to see the red headed Sand genin. He walked in and over to where Sasuke was by Kyria. The red head glared at me and I slowly backed out of the room.

-Sasuke-

Gaara walked over to me and I felt him calm down in Kyria's presence to my amusement. He sat in the chair next to her bed. I sat on her bedside and sighed running my fingers through her hair listening to her small purr of content.

"Uchiha." Gaara started.

"Hn?" I asked.

"Take care of her. My father would love to have a daughter like her, focused on her goal and determined not a flake my sister, Temari." Gaara sighed, his eyes bleak.

I watched as an idea formed in his head and his eyes brightened. He stood up and snapped his fingers.

"I was told she has no parent's right?" Gaara asked me.

I nodded confused as his eyes got brighter.

"Dad will love this." Gaara said.

"Who is your dad?" I asked.

"The Kazekage." Gaara snickered and shunshined out of the room.

I stared at the swirling sand in shock and then looked down at Kyria. Her eyes fluttered open and I decided to keep whatever Gaara is up to, to me for now. She looked up at me and smiled weakly and I heard the bathroom door open. Sakura walked out and I smelled a strong smell of cherry blossoms. I sighed and shook my head thinking _that's going to get her killed one of these days._ I looked down and saw Kyria scrunch up her nose at the strong smell then sit up. I smile-smirked at her and she nodded then stood up. She unbuckled her sash and set the first sword on the bed. Then she pulled the second one from her belt loop and walked towards the bathroom after grabbing a towel.

"Watch my soul Sasuke." she said.

I watched her back confused then looked at the swords. She must trust me a lot to leave them with me. I shook my head and grabbed her swords feeling them hum. I stared at them in shock then settled them into my lap as I hear the shower start up.

-Kyria-

I shed my clothes and let them drop to the floor. I untied the bindings and allowed my large chest free. I sighed happily at the unconstricting feeling and pulled out a sealing scroll. I unsealed a bra and looked at the tag warily. It read 34 C which is big for a 13 year old. I'm probably the biggest in my class right now. Hinata is probably the only one who could compete with me right now.

I jumped into the shower after making sure there was hot water and pulled out my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I quickly washed up and soaped my body then washed it off. I hopped out grabbing the towel and dried off sighing to myself. I quickly pulled on a fresh pair of red panties and the black bra followed by my mesh shirt and cargo pants. I slipped on my sandals and grabbed my tank top.

I was pulling it over my head when the door opened and Sasuke stumbled in panting. My tank top fell and Sasuke saw my bra with wide eyes. He quickly jumped up both of my swords in his hands and turned around his cheeks burning. My face was as red as my hair as I pulled my tank top on.

"Okay Sasuke you can turn around now." I said softly.

He turned and handed me my swords. I nodded to him and we walked back out of the bathroom. I saw Sakura lying seductively; I think it was supposed to be anyways, on her bed. She glared when she saw me and simpered when she saw Sasuke.

"Is this what you busted into the bathroom to get away from?" I whispered.

He nodded and I blanched looking away from Sakura. I felt eyes zero in on my breasts and saw Sakura gawking at them. I smirked proudly at her and watched her face burn in anger.

"So flat chest how're things?" I asked innocently making Sasuke choke on his saliva.

Sakura stared at me in shock then anger. I fingered my two swords making her freeze in place and whimper.

"Now let's all go to bed and wait on this stupid thing to end." I said and sighed.

My teammates nodded and we all layed down in one of the three beds to sleep.

*Five days later the exams went the same way but Sasuke could use his sharingan now onto Naru's match*

"Will Kiba Inuzuka and Kyria Uzumaki come down for their fight now?" the instructor asked coughing into his fist.

I pulled a vial of medicine out of the pouch on my left hip and threw it to our proctor as I walked up to the platform to fight. Kiba and Akamaru both came down nervous about fighting me in a fight. I smirked at them and stood in a loose stance ready to fight. Kiba backed up and into a crouch with Akamaru at his side. I nodded to the proctor and our fight began.

"Man beast clone." Kiba shouted. "Fang over Fang!"

I shook my head then pushed chakra into my feet then jumped into the air and solidified it like Toshiro taught me to. I stood in midair as Kiba stopped his Fang over Fang and reached for Senbonzakoura ready for the fight to continue. I felt everyone's surprise as I stood in midair like it was nothing. I shook my head and sheathed my sword.

"Bakudo no yon: Sai." I whispered.

Kiba froze and I smirked then dropped to the ground. I walked over to Kiba and drew a kunai. I forced him to his knees and placed my kunai at his neck looking at our proctor.

"Winner Kyria Uzumaki." our proctor called coughing.

"Take that medicine it will help you out." I commanded.

Our proctor looked at the Hokage and when the Hokage nodded he took the medicine.

I sighed and shunshined back into the stands and watched as Haku fought a person who couldn't take the icy cold where as I welcomed it. I nodded to Haku as he walked past me and giggled as I felt the iciness of his kekkei genkai wash over me. I sighed happily at the familiar icy cold wash over me comfortingly. Sasuke stared at me as I shook my head to rid myself of unwanted thoughts. When Ten Ten's match came up I was worried. As she floated down that broke my patience. I shunshined down and crouched on Temari's fan holding Ten Ten in my arms.

"What were you trying to do kill her career as a Kunoichi?" I roared causing a lot of people to wince.

Haku came down and grabbed Ten Ten from my arms and I glared at Temari feeling Kyuubi-otou-sama growling in my mind. The proctor called Temari as the winner and she walked up to her balcony shakily. I grabbed Ten Ten from Haku and held her close to me. Neji came over and sat next to us on the ground. I held her closely tears threatening in my eyes. When Neji was called up I was surprised to see he was fighting Hinata. They fought honorably but Hinata lost because of chakra exhaustion.

Ten Ten woke up when Gai came over to take her from me after Neji's match. I growled at Gai and held onto Ten Ten protectively. She patted my head and I looked up at her tears in my eyes. She nodded and I let her go so she could stand. When Neji saw that she was standing, he rushed over and helped her over to where Lee was. I smiled softly and heard Gaara's and Lee's names be called. Gaara beat Lee after Lee activated the 8 inner gates which pissed me off. Lee was pulled upstairs and I smiled at Gaara as he passed me. He nodded back a small smile on his lips.

I shrugged and turned to watch the rest of the matches. Sakura and Ino knocked each other out, pathetic, and Choji lost to a sound kid named Dosu. After the Hokage announced when the next Exams were going to be and where I shunshined home to get a good night's sleep.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: That's it for this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Nice call on Haku being alive along with Zabuza.**

**Artemis: Thanks Sasuke *smiles***

**Zabuza: SO when do I make an appearance?**

**Artemis: Next chapter. You'll be teaching Naru silent killing technique and Kirigakure-no-jutsu.**

**Zabuza: I get to teach the Gaki… awesome *shark like grin***

**Artemis: Oh and Tsunade does come in next chapter as well!**

**Sasuke: we'll see you next time everyone *grunts***

**Naruto: Wow Sasuke just wow.**

**Haku: *sweat drops* amazing stupidity.**

**Artemis: Haku! *glomps* I love you Haku!**

**Haku: *nods sighing*** **Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview: I looked at our little sister in shock. She was twisting her Sand head band that hung loose around her neck. She was wearing a black battle kimono that was kind of like mine before the exams. Her obi was silver where mine had been red and the clasps were also silver. She had on the Sand Jounin vest over top of the kimono. Her long hair was braided and fell over her left shoulder. Attached to her back were her two swords. Everyone was surprised to find out what her natures were considering who her parents were. Her father had lightning and wind but her mother just had water. To our surprise she had Wind, Water, Lightning and Fire which didn't make any sense until we thought of the Kyuubi and it made sense.**

**Till next time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Sasuke: *grunts***

**Naruto: Hey Art-chan!**

**Gaara: Hey.**

**Haku: Yo.**

**Orochimaru: *Hisses***

**Artemis: Kyaaaaa! Die! *pulls out Zangetsu* Getsuga Tensho!**

**Orochimaru: *flies out window dying***

**Artemis: *smirks happily***

**Boys: *sweat drops***

**Artemis: what? *innocent face putting Zangetsu on her back***

**Naruto: *shakes head sighing* Artemis-chan owns nothing but the plot and oc's**

**Artemis: I hope you like **

~~~~~Line~~~~~  
-Kyria-

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled entering the hospital. "Will you train…?"

"No." was my sensei's blunt answer.

I looked at him in shock as he continued to say "I have to train Sasuke for his fight against the other jinchuuriki."

I glared at him sadly as Zabuza walked into the hospital.

"Hey Gaki, why you glaring at Kaka-baka?" Zabuza asked.

"He refuses to teach me for the exams Zabuza-sensei." I growled fingering my two Zanpaktou.

He stared at Kakashi and me in shock. Then a glare covered his features as he stared at Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll teach you Kyria-chan." he said.

"Honto (really)?" I asked shocked and he nodded. "Yatta (yahoo)!"

We left leaving behind a shocked Kakashi and a few shocked Nurses.

"Well Gaki what do you know?" he asked when we got to training ground 7.

"Substitution, henge, shadow clone jutsu, tree walking, water walking, Rasengan, Water Style: Water Bullets, Wind Style: Drilling air bullets, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and Water Style: Water Wall." I said checking them off. "Oh wait and I know medical ninjutsu and a few genjutsu."

"Hm that's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Zabuza said.

I smiled a small smile and giggled saying "Then there are the Shikai of my two Zanpaktou."

I out right laughed as Zabuza shivered at my two swords.

"Don't remind me of what those two can do." he said shuddering. "Now I'm going to teach you Kirigakure no jutsu and the silent killing technique along with two Water Style Jutsus."

I nodded and smirked slightly. Zabuza gave a shark like grin and shouldered his sword. I shuddered softly and looked at Zabuza a little weary of the grin. His grin widened and it turned down right evil. I gulped softly knowing I was going to be in hell.

-Five days later-

"Kirigakure no jutsu." I whispered.

Zabuza's eyes widened as I rushed towards him with Senbonzakura in my hand. I swung in with a horizontal swing catching him off guard and getting a good long cut along his back. I heard him grunt jumping back into the safety of the trees around our training field. I reached out with my reiatsu and studied the fact that he was near me.

"Shadow clone jutsu." I whispered.

Three other of me appeared and surrounded the area Zabuza was in silently. I ran through the needed hand seals for the jutsu and took a deep breath.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" I yelled and the attack launched from my other dopple gangers.

Zabuza cursed and turned towards the blast of air to his left. He brought up Kukibiri houcho in an attempt to stop the jutsu but was blasted by the other three blasts. I smirked and jumped from my spot in the tree I had hidden in and placed Senbonzakura at his neck smiling smugly at him all the while. Zabuza smirked up at me proudly and nodded his in defeat. I pulled Senbonzakura away from his neck with a shark like grin that had him laughing behind his bandages.

"Well now you're ready to go see the toad." Zabuza said smirking.

My eyes widened then I nodded with narrow eyes. I turned around and waved at Haku as he appeared at the training grounds we were in. He smiled softly at me making me blush and duck my head. I hurried past him hearing Zabuza's roaring laughter and Haku chastising Zabuza for laughing.

-Neji-

I spun making my chakra form into a dome blacking all of Ten Ten's projectiles. I smirked at her as I panted softly. A few days from now I would have to fight Kyria-chan and I hated it.

"Again Ten Ten." I said getting into position.

She nodded and we started up the training again.

-Gaara-

I stared Kankuro down as he glared at me hatefully. Temari was snarling at me as Father looked at the two impassively.

"Gaara are you sure she is a Jinchuuriki?" Father asked.

I nodded slightly and moved out of the way of Kankuro's punch. My sand moved up and wrapped around his hand making him freeze. Temari stood scared as she watched the sand swirling around my body. Father stared in slight shock then nodded proudly to me. I let a small grin cover my lips scaring my older siblings and making my Father laugh.

"Well then she will be accepted into the family should she accept the offer." Father said happily.

I smiled happily and nodded then left in a shunshin.

-Kyria-

I smiled as I walked into Hokage-Jiji's office after waving at the receptionist. He looked up from his paper work with a scowl on his lips which changed into a smile when he saw me. I giggled softly and hurried over to him and plopped myself into his lap. He chuckled and pulled my hair out of its pony tail and I felt it pool on his lap.

"So Kyria-chan how's your training going?" he asked.

"Well I finished Zabuza's training and I'm close to mastering both of my bankai's." I started. "I'm closer with Hyōrinmaru's than I am with Senbonzakura's."

I felt Jiji nod over top of my head slightly and slid out of his lap. He sighed and glared at the paper work sitting innocently on his desk making me giggle.

"Hey Jiji why don't you use shadow clones to do the paper work?" I asked innocently.

Jiji froze then looked at the paper work then at me. He reached into the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and layed it on his desk. I looked at it curiously and saw that it read 'Hit head here' and watched as Jiji banged his head off of it and the desk.

"Ji… Jiji!" I exclaimed in shock.

He shook his head weakly and smiled at me. I sighed and shook my head then thumped him on the back of his. (A/N: You just go Gibbs'd!) He glared at me and I looked back at him innocently. I sighed then looked out of the window making Jiji look at me worriedly.

"It's almost time." I whispered pained.

Jiji looked at me worriedly but I shook my head at him. He nodded with a sigh and looked out the window. I sighed and shunshined back out of the office to the memorial stone. I was shocked to see Ero-Sanin standing there with pain in his eyes. I sighed and ran through the needed hand signs for my jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I said softly.

Out of the air a dragon appeared at slammed into Jiraiya's back making him fall forward. He growled and jumped up and stopped short when he saw me standing behind him.

-Jiraiya-

Kyria's long red hair swirled around her body looking like blood. I sighed softly and looked at her with pain in my eyes. She growled softly and reached for one of her swords making my eyes widen.

"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyōrinmaru!" she yelled swing her sword.

I jumped over top of the ice dragon only to get hit by the second one freezing my right arm. I cursed softly and tried to run through the one handed seals of a fire jutsu only for my left arm to get frozen in mid seal.

"Why did you leave me again." she yelled at me getting in my face.

There were tears in her eyes as she stared at me and yelled. I sighed softly and looked at her sadly. The ice melted off my arms as she cried. Wrapping my arms around her small structure I sighed sadly as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Kyria I had to meet with Itachi you know that." I said soothingly.

She cried harder and burrowed closer to my chest making me wince as I saw another red head appear in the clearing. Murder crept into his eyes as he looked at us and saw that Kyria was crying.

"Kyria-chan." he called softly.

Kyria looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the male.

"Gaara!" she yelled and launched herself at him.

I saw the Sand head band on him as he wrapped his arms around Kyria trying to comfort her. He glared at me and started to lead Kyria away.

"Who are you?" I growled stopping both of them in their tracks.

"I am the Kazekage's son and I'm trying to comfort the one person I actually accept in this world." the boy snarled at me tightening the grip her had on Kyria.

I watched as he shunshined away with my goddaughter and fell to the ground. I punched it realizing just how much I had messed up.

-Week of the exams-

-Kyria-

I sighed softly and entered the stadium and the glares of the civilians on my back as I stood with the other challengers. I heard Gaara growling softly at them as he saw the glares. Hokage-Jiji stood up and started the whole speech about how the Chunin exams were to be done today and the order of the matches.

"Alright will all of the challengers but Neji and Kyria please leave the arena." our proctor said.

Everyone but Neji and I left the arena quickly wanting to see how our match would go.

"Are you two ready?" he asked causing us to nod. "Begin!"

I tossed off my white haori that had both the kanji for 10 and 6 on the back. It revealed my normal attire and my two swords. Reaching into the pouch on my back right hip I pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Neji. He quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked them and rushed towards me. We engaged as soon as I pulled out a kunai. We clashed a few times before I jumped back running through the needed hand signs needed for the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I roared causing many gasps as a dragon appeared out of midair.

I looked up and saw both Jiji and Kazekage-sama leap from their seats in shock. I quickly ran through the next set of needed hand seals as Neji spun in a circle.

-Hiashi-

I stared in shock as Neji spun creating a dome with his chakra deflecting the Dragon. Hanabi jumped up with Hinata as they both stared down at the field.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Kyria yelled.

-Neji-

I panted as I fought off the attack and collapsed to the ground. I jumped back up after a few seconds and stared at Kyria. I watched as she pulled one of the swords from her body and stiffened. All of the genin looked at it scared wondering which one it was.

"Scatter." she intoned.

I jumped back quickly putting distance between the two of us quickly.

"Senbonzakura." Kyria whispered.

The blade erupted and cherry blossoms surrounded her. I heard people yelling in shock and I heard Kiba yelp. She looked at me indifferently and pointed the handle of her sword at me. I jumped back in shock as the cherry blossoms came flying at me. I ducked when I felt one cutting my cheek. I fell to the ground as the blossoms flew back to Kyria.

"The ability of this zanpakutō is to become a thousand cherry blossoms that are actually my blade themselves." she said loudly and clearly.

I jumped over another petal strike and spun again only for the petals to break through and hit me. I groaned softly and layed on the ground.

"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyōrinmaru." Kyria said.

I felt my legs being frozen to the ground as the sound of metal swung across the air.

"I forfeit." I called.

"Winner- Kyria Uzumaki." our proctor yelled.

I heard yells for the demon's death and the ice melted away from my legs letting me stand up.

"Shut up!" I roared.

Kyria hurried over to me and pulled my arm over her shoulders. She helped me up into the competitors' box then her hands glew green and layed them on my chest.

-Everything goes from canon from here on-

-Sasuke-

"Maybe now Kyria will look at me then I will take her." I said scowling at the boy in front of me.

Gaara's eyes widened then they narrowed at me in anger. Sand swirled around his body and rushed towards me. I moved out of the way hearing Kyria yell 'Gaara' worriedly.

"Stay away from Kyria." I snarled charging up the chidori.

Gaara seemed to roar as sand surrounded his body and when it erupted and his body seemed to be deformed. Sand, in the shape of shurikens, flew at me making me duck under them.

"Gaara stop!" someone yelled above us.

"No Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

I turned only to be hit by sand. I fell to the ground and saw Kyria shunshin down.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." she whispered.

I saw red chakra covering her body and a single red tail swung lazily behind her. An explosion rocked the arena as Sound Shinobi came in and attacked.

"Gaara calm down." Kyria yelled as she couched next to me.

Her red chakra covered hands easily tore the sand away from my body then she attacked Gaara. I stood up choking on the air as she attacked Gaara who seemed to be on top of a giant Tanuki.

"Gaara!" I heard the Kazekage yell.

I watched as Kyria jumped up and head butted Gaara as the red chakra receded from her body. She fell as the sand crumbled around Gaara. They both plummeted towards the ground making me act swiftly. The Kazekage appeared and grabbed his son as I grabbed Kyria.

"Let go of Kyria right now Uchiha." I heard the Hokage growl.

He grabbed her from my hands and disappeared in a shunshin.

-Kyria-

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw the Kazekage standing over me. He looked at me relieved as I sat up wincing softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded with a wince as I felt Kyuubi-nii's chakra healing my wounds quicker. I sighed softly and looked at the Kazekage next to me.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if it was true that you were an orphan or not?" he asked.

I nodded suspiciously and I looked at the Kazekage.

"Can I have your name sir?" I asked.

He nodded and said "My name, young one, is Shun no Subaku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shun-sama." I said softly.

He smiled at me softly and encouragingly as he stood up.

"How would you feel if I told you someone was going to adopt you from my village?" he asked.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at Shun-sama and I asked "Really, who is it?"

"Me." he said smugly.

I stared at him in shock as he started towards the door.

"I'll be back in a little while for your answer." Shun said.

I sighed and fell back asleep.

-5 hours later-

I woke up to my door being slammed open and the Rookie's all filed in staring at me.

"Hi guys." I said softly but cringed when I saw the glares on most of their faces.

"What are you?" Sakura demanded.

My eyes widened fearfully as I scooted farther into my bed. Neji glared at her as he, Hinata, Ten Ten, Lee and Kiba all walked towards my bed. I looked up in shock when I saw Shino standing by my bed as he carded his fingers through my hair.

"I repeat what Sakura said. What are you?" Shikamaru demanded.

"I'll answer after you guys answer my questions. Do any of you know when my birthday is?" I asked.

"October 10th." Ino said confidently.

"When did the Kyuubi attack?"

"October 10th." Shikamaru said.

"Did you guys know that you can't kill a Bijuu?" I said staring off into space as Haku shunshined into the room and to my side.

They all shook their heads no and looked at me in confusion.

"You can only seal them into an object or a new born baby." I said softly. "And unluckily for me…"

Shikamaru stared at me with narrowed eyes then they widened as he said "You're a jinchuuriki."

I gave an empty laugh and nodded.

"You're a monster!" Sakura and Ino screeched.

I bowed my head as tears gathered in my eyes. I felt the ones near me move forward in front of my bed but felt Shino's fingers card through my hair still comfortingly.

"She needs to be killed." Sasuke said.

I looked up in shock as tears rolled down my cheeks.

-Sasuke-

I stared at the red headed monster on the bed as tears rolled down its cheeks. I felt the urge to make the tears stop but an even greater urge to kill the demon. It gave an emotionless laugh that sent chills down my spine and two new people appeared in the room. They were both male but were completely different from each other. The first appears to be a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He is a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs are covered in ice, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. The second appears to be a masked samurai in full-body armor. He has long, dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom. I noticed that they both seemed to be very protective of the demon.

"Hyōrinmaru." It croaked looking at the scared man.

He looked down at her with gentle eyes as the other one stared at us.

"Senbonzakura." it croaked again staring at the one in armor.

I stare at the men in shock as did everyone else in the room. We felt another person enter the room and turned to see the Kazekage.

"What is your answer young Uzumaki?" he asked.

"I accept Shun-sama." it croaked.

"Then you will be coming with me to sign the adoption papers." Kazekage-sama said.

We all stared in shock as the four left the room in a shunshin. I saw the ones who were on the monster's side glare at us and leave themselves.

-Hokage's office-

-Kyria-

"Here and here." Jiji said happily as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro entered the room.

"You agreed?" Gaara asked.

I nodded happily and hugged Gaara. He blushed slightly as we all got ready to go to my apartment. Temari glared at me hatefully as I glared back at her. We hurried towards my apartment and I sealed all of my things. I looked around wistfully as we walked back out. I grabbed m locket from the cabinet and put it on happily.

"Whose is that?" Temari asked curiously.

"It's mine from my mom." I said.

Temari nodded and gave me a small grin. We left my old apartment in a hurry and reappeared in the Hokage's office. We heard arguing inside and hurried in. Sasuke was standing there with a smug grin as the elders fought with Shun-sama.

"Are they giving you any problems Shun-sama?" I asked softly and dangerously causing everyone but my new family to freeze.

The Elders gulped and turned to face me as Hyōrinmaru and Senbonzakura appeared in front of me. They both glared at the elders and the elders left quickly under the glares of my Zanpakutō.

"I'll be back in a couple of years Jiji." I said ignoring the pain in my heart as Sasuke glared at me.

He nodded and we left the tower slowly. I saw Haku on our way out and hurried over to him.

"Haku forgive me for this." I said.

"Wha..." he said as I cut him off.

I planted my lips on his cutting him quickly. His eyes were wide in shock as I pulled back.

"Thank you for being there for me." I whispered and hurried over to my family.

I untied my headband and walked over to Iruka-sensei. I handed it to him then took the headband from my father and tied it around my bicep. I sighed softly and took off the haori and handed it to him.

"When Haku comes out of his shock give this to him please nii-sama?" I asked.

He nodded to me sadly and we left the hall quickly. With a shunshin to the gate we left the leaf village.

-5 years later-

-Temari-

"Hey nee-sama I have to go back to the leaf village soon." Kyria said softly.

I looked at our little sister in shock. She was twisting her Sand head band that hung loose around her neck. She was wearing a black battle kimono that was kind of like mine before the exams. Her obi was silver where mine had been red and the clasps were also silver. She had on the Sand Jounin vest over top of the kimono. Her long hair was braided and fell over her left shoulder. Attached to her back were her two zanpakutō. Everyone was surprised to find out what her natures were considering who her parents were. Her father had lightning and wind but her mother just had water. To our surprise she had Wind, Water, Lightning and Fire which didn't make any sense until we thought of the Kyuubi and it made sense.

"It'll be okay Kyria I'll be going with you." Gaara said.

I saw Kyria sigh in relief as she sat in Gaara's lap. He fit his chin over her head as she snuggled into his chest seeking comfort. I growled softly as I remembered how her old friends treated her after they found out what she was. Kankuro stared at Kyria disdainfully and I glared at him. Gaara noticed it and snarled at our brother. I saw Kyria sigh and turn her face into Gaara's neck for comfort. _Watch out Leaf you just made a very powerful enemy_ I thought as I watched my brother and sister with gentle eyes.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

**Artemis: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Sasuke: You made me hate Kyria!**

**Artemis: I know I did but it was for the sake of the story line.**

**Sasuke: *growls and storms out of my room***

**Artemis: *sighs and shakes her head***

**Misery: *laughing***

**Artemis: Shut up Misery.**

**Naruto: Things will get better right?**

**Artemis: *nods and hugs Naruto* they will.**

**Till Next Time!**

Crimson Moon Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Naruto: Finally!**

**Artemis: *pouts* I'm sorry I've been preoccupied with two of my other stories that the others just are kind of left in the dust hehe**

**Sasuke: *grunts***

**Haku: *smiles serenely***

**Artemis: warning I own nothing but the plot and the oc that will appear here soon, oh and about a review for the last chapter that comment about Temari I was just trying to have her being sympathetic because according to my story her fan was left to her by her mother so she would understand the meaning of it to Kyria sorry for the confusion so that's why she was acting nicer to Kyria**

**Sasuke: get on with it already**

**Artemis: *growls and draws Zangetsu from her back***

**Sasuke: *runs away with wide eyes***

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Kyria-

I turned to lie on my back with a sigh as the full moon filtered in from the window of my room. My short black nightgown rose up higher on my thighs as I sat up with a grimace wiping the sweat from my fore head. I had dreamed of the fight at Wave Bridge again.

-Flashback-

I leaned forward over Sasuke's body as red chakra swirled my body. I glared in hatred at the boy in the mirrors as he readied more senbon to throw at me. The senbon already embedded in my body fell and clanged once they hit the ground. My jacket opened and showed my slightly bulging chest to my enemy as he threw the senbon at me. I twisted my body and landed on all fours and moved the same way again as more senbon were thrown at me.

"Haku please stop." I begged as I twisted out of the way of more senbon.

I launched forward and punched the ice mirror taking Haku with me and I watched as the mask cracked and broke off to show the one male's face that I had come to trust so easily, cursing myself for it. His wide eyes were locked on my crouched form as Kyuubi-otou's chakra receded back into his seal. I stood up and looked him dead in his brown eyes. I shunpo'd behind Sakura and chopped her in the back of her neck as Haku's eyes widened even further as the genjutsu hiding my swords dropped and I turned and ran to where my sensei and Zabuza were fighting. I reached back for Hyōrinmaru and concentrated reiatsu into the soles of my feet and launched myself into the air. I raised my sword high above my head and swung.

"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyōrinmaru." I intoned as my blade swung down and coated both males in ice from their waists down.

I heard clapping from the end of the bridge and turned around quickly. There at the end of the bridge was Gatou from Gatou Industries and the reason Tazuna-jii was being hunted down. I glared at him as I let the ice fall from Zabuza's and Kakashi's waists and down. I sheathed Hyōrinmaru and gripped Senbonzakura at my left hip. Everyone froze as I moved it from its sheath slightly.

"Gatou." I growled.

He froze as his bandits rushed forward making me smirk in amusement.

"Scatter: Senbonzakura." I muttered holding him in front of my face.

My blade slowly started to disappear from view and created a shield of cherry blossoms around me. I pointed the handle of my blade forward and the blossoms rushed forward cutting through my enemies easily. I heard shocked gasps from behind me as the enemies fell dead from the amount of blood they were losing. My blades stopped in front of Gatou and just hung there as the last of his bandits fell to the ground dead. I stared at him with a glare and watched as he flinched away from my cold eyes.

"This ends today Gatou." I growled.

He moved back fearfully as I pointed my hilt at him watching as the cherry blossoms hit the man and watched as the life left his body. I heard a thump behind me and turned around in time to see Sensei fall to the ground in exhaustion his eyes fell closed and I looked around quickly to see that Sasuke was still knocked out. I released the henge hiding my real gender and clothing watching as Haku's and Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at it.

"Let's get them back." I sighed wiping blood off my face wearily.

They both nodded as I grabbed Sakura and looked at Tazuna.

"Keep my gender a secret." I said as we all vanished in swirls of snow with both of my once enemies holding one of my teammates.

-Flashback end-

I got up and walked over to my window and sighed softly as I heard Gaara come into my room after opening my door. His fingers touched one of my fox ears, which I usually kept hidden under a genjutsu, making me purr softly. He moved his fingers through my hair and massaged my ears expertly while leading me back to my bed.

"Are you ready to leave in the morning?" he asked sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

I shook my head and tucked it under his chin whining softly.

"You had the Wave dream again didn't you?" he asked me softly.

I nodded the best I could from my position under his chin. We both heard someone clear their throat from the door way and looked over. My eyes lit up happily seeing my adopted father and jumped from my brother's lap to throw myself at him. My tail unwrapped itself from my waist and around his as I hugged him.

"I'm home Kyria, how are things going?" Daddy asked me.

"Not good I don't want to go to the leaf tomorrow Daddy." I whimpered softly.

"I know honey but at least your brother is going with you." Daddy said in amusement.

I turned in Daddy's arms and looked at Gaara in gratefulness as he nodded to me his teal eyes shining in amusement. I threw myself at him and landed in his lap and cuddled into his arms.

"Stay with me tonight brother." I whispered and felt him bury his face in my hair.

He nodded and I heard Daddy walk out of my room closing the door behind him. Gaara laid us back and held me close to his chest as I drifted back into the peaceful slumberness that had been threatening me since he had come into my room.

-The next morning-

I yawned and looked down at my brother who was still peacefully sleeping with a small smile on my lips. I turned towards my closet and opened the door grimacing at the feel of sweat on my skin. I grabbed a pair of knee length crimson cargo shorts with a lot of pockets on them, new under ware in black; a black fish netted shit and a crimson tank top. I walked out of my room after grabbing my tooth brush, shampoo and conditioner and my brush. I hurried into the bathroom and took a swift shower relaxing at the scent of my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and body wash. Stepping out I hurriedly dried off and pulled on my clothes.

-Gaara-

I looked up from the table as Kyria walked down stairs in the outfit that she normally wore when she was on a mission in amusement. Her sky blue eyes had darkened over the years and had turned more towards a copy of my eyes which had shocked all of us at the time. Those teal eyes were narrowed as she yawned walking over to the table and she planted herself in my lap amusing our older siblings. Her ears dropped tiredly making Temari coo softly as Kankuro smirked in amusement. I felt her tail unwrap itself and wrap around my waist in amusement. I looked at Temari who handed me her brush which I used to brush out my smaller siblings hair which was a lighter shade than mine. Her head fell back onto my chest tiredly as she purred softly.

"Good morning Nee-sama, Nii-sama Gaara-Nii." Kyria yawned against my chest much to our amusement.

I looked down and caught a glimpse of Kyria's ever present gold locket that had been with her since she was born. I sighed softly and stroked her hair as she looked at the table where Temari had placed a plate full of breakfast at.

"Thank you for the meal." Kyria muttered and started to eat the meal quickly.

We all smiled slightly as she leaned back after finishing the meal with a contented smile on her lips.

"Thank you nee-sama for the meal. I need to go pack now though and seal everything in a scroll so I'll be down afterward then Gaara-nii and I have to leave." Kyria muttered.

We nodded as she got up with a small yawn and ran up to her room, her bare feet not making any sounds as they connected with our hard wood flooring.

"I'm going to pack as well." I said standing up and taking Kyria's plate to the sink.

"We all hate this especially the people Gaara none of us want her to have to go back there but she is going to help judge the Chunin exams this year. We will get her back though." Temari muttered coming over and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I sighed and nodded pulling myself out of my sister's arms. She looked up at me with sad eyes as I turned to go pack my things.

-Kyria (after packing at the gate)-

I gave my sister a hug and walked over to my older brother's side with tears in my eyes. Nee-sama gave us a small pained smile as Gaara-nii and I walked out of the village towards the desert. We started to sprint across the sand at a sedate pace with my hands resting on both of my zanpakutō just in case. As we neared the edge of the desert we ran into a caravan of people.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Konoha." one male answered.

"Gaara want to go with them?" I asked my brother turning towards him.

Gaara nodded his teal eyes looking around us coldly just in case.

"Why would you do that?" a female asked.

"That's where we're heading." I said twisting my head band around my neck nervously.

They nodded apprehensively but relaxed when they saw the headbands on us. We all started to walk along with Gaara and me watching out for any bandits.

- (Three days later)-

As we neared the village gates I caught sight of my favorite two gate guardians. I smiled widely and took off running pumping chakra into my legs as I did so. Kotetsu and Izumo both looked up and their eyes widened in shock as I stopped in front of them easily.

"Kotetsu Izumo!" I cried happily flinging my arms around them in a hug.

"Kyria!" they both yelped in shock.

"I'm back for the exams." I said.

"Are you still a Genin?" they both asked.

"No I'm a Jounin but Daddy thought it would be nice to send one of us to help the leaf judge the exams this year." I answered with a grin pulling back from them.

They both gaped at me in shock as I grinned at them. Slowly they nodded as Gaara shunshined to my side with amusement clear as day on his face.

"Well Konoha be ready because I'm back bitches." I said with a grin on my lips.

~~~~~line~~~~~

**Artemis: I finally found the inspiration for the next chapter to this!**

**All characters: *stare in shock***

**Artemis: GO to the poll and tell me who you want out of the three choices top two get in! *puppy dog eyes* Please review**

**Till next time**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
